Lord Plasma
Otherwise known as Lord Caskan the Eternal, Lord Plasma is a strange god like entity that appears to be the manifestation of The Dark Throne itself (meaning that he and the artifact are one). Lord Plasma's incredible power and astral fiend army is tied to The Dark Throne and he can't leave it on his own. However, if someone were to ascend The Dark Throne, he would fuse with them and grant them his power, effectively allowing him to also leave the Tomb as part of the host as well as long as they remain active. However, if the Tomb / Dark Throne is sealed away by the sealing mechanism located within the Throne Room, He and his power will also be sealed even after fusion (although it is unclear due to the circumstances involved when he was first revealed). Some describe as many being within Lord Plasma. This may refer to him joining with "hosts" in the past...although it could also be referring to the many who were trapped in The Dark Throne as a result of dying within the Tomb. His origins, as well as The Dark Throne's are largely unknown. It is unclear if Lord Caskan was the first person to ever ascend The Dark Throne, if he is just a manifestation of The Dark Throne, if he is actually an avatar / fragment of DARKNESS, or something else. It is unknown if / how he interacted with Sigurn Holland's group (first documented group to research The Dark Throne) It is unknown what his relationship to The Red Emperor (the one who guards the way to The Throne Room) is. The Ancient Royal Elf Mysriandierella took an interest in destroying The Dark Throne, so it is unknown if The Dark Throne / Lord Plasma played a part in the near extinction of the Royal Elves. Tomb of Fiends Arc Lord Plasma would first be mentioned when he speaks to one the party members (Prince Flynn) who made their way to The Dark Throne Room, this is brief however as he doesn't say much else and isn't seen. However, when one of the people with them known as Miri betrays the party and ascends The Dark Throne, Lord Plasma / Lord Caskan the Eternal appears to them and grants his power to Miri to slay everyone. An army of Astral Fiends is summoned and combat breaks out. Lord Plasma isn't particularly worried about the opposition as The Dark Throne was believed to be impervious to all damage. Some of the party fall but something would happen. The Ancient Royal Elf with them known as Mysriandierella would prove to be an utter force of nature. She would grab his physical form and batter it around like a rag doll. Her Knight Clinton was also cutting down fiends left and right. Still, The Dark Throne wasn't undamaged. It didn't matter what she did to him, as long as The Dark Throne remained he was invincible... but then the impossible happened. A ghostly figured had struck The Dark Throne with an attack and the throne had cracked. The Throne believed to be impervious to all forms of attack had been cracked... It didn't stop here, soon a certain Street Fighter would follow up on this and damage the Throne even further, putting it into a critical state. If that wasn't bad enough, a man known as Anavo had managed to activate the Sealing Mechanism in the Throne Room, insuring that he and his power would be sealed away for a time regardless of the outcome. However, Miri's Astral Army overwhelms the remainder of the party, and she turns her attention to just trying to get out of the Tomb to escape with the fiends who had managed to get out. Only Mysriandierella remained and she continued slaughtering fiends. Lord Caskan himself would be further injured and put out of commission for the most part by Mysri. Miri would manage to make her escape by temporarily taking control of Mysri to hold open the sealing door and slink her way out of the Tomb. She believed Mysri was stuck there or had been crushed by the door. She then began her looting spree with her small army of fiends (for she kept the title of Ruler of Fiends even though she didn't have The Dark Throne's power). Unfortunately for Miri, she would be mistaken in her assumption. The Ancient Royal Elf would escape and casually slay her as she began her preparations to face the Knights of Ganthia a short time later. What became of Lord Plasma is unclear at this point but he may still be within the Tomb of Fiends with the Throne in bad condition.Category:ITD6 Characters